The University of Iowa College of Nursing and the Midwest Nursing Research Society (MNRS) propose to hold a 2 1/2 day conference "Midwest Genetic Nursing Research: Advancing Science Through Collaboration" to be held from Oct. 13-15, 2000, at the College of Nursing in Iowa City, IA. The specific goals of the 2 1/2 day conference are to: 1) present state of the science information in genetic discoveries and the related ethical, legal, and social issues impacting human health and nursing practice, 2) create a Midwest Genetics Nursing Research Group which would facilitate multi-site research initiatives; 3) identify areas of need for research, training, and collaboration with specific attention to inclusion of minorities in genetic nursing research; and the impact of genetic technologies and information on individuals, families, and communities; and 4) develop collaborative strategies to plan, conduct, disseminate, and maintain multi-site genetics nursing research by nurse researchers in the Midwest. Midwestern nurse researchers, educators, and clinicians will be invited to attend the first 1 1/2 days of the conference to hear the presentations on the state of the science in genetic discovery and nursing research. Topics to be covered include models for genetic nursing research, genetic discoveries affecting human responses to health and illness, ethical, legal and social issues related to the trajectory of gene discovery, and the development of a genetics special interest group in MNRS that will provide a forum for ongoing discussion of genetic nursing research activities. During the afternoon of the second day and morning of the third conference day, a smaller working group will develop the structure for a Midwest Genetic Nursing Research Collaborative. This working group will consist of 12 nurse researchers with an interest in genetic nursing. Topics to be covered in the Research Collaborative portion of the conference include genetic nursing research content, issues related to recruitment of minorities, and collaborative strategies.